


I didn't mean to fall in love tonight.

by cryingoverfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Keith comes to realise just how deep his feelings for Lance really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mean to fall in love tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started (and finished) Voltron a few days ago and man I am already trash. Klance is fire omg. Anyway enjoy x

The Paladins had just returned to the castle after a dangerous mission against the Galra. They'd all taken a pretty big hit. Pidge's leg had been broken, Hunk had a black eye, Lance had been beaten senseless, and Shiro felt defeated, feeling as he had failed his friends. Keith had a few cuts and bruises, nothing he couldn't handle. He sat by Lance's bedside. The two had started a fling a couple of months ago, and it only took witnessing the boy be beaten, to see the sass filled boy to stop making such remarks as it pained him to speak, to breathe for Keith to realise that maybe Lance was more to him than sexual release. As he helplessly watched Lance get beaten, Keith's heart was in his throat. He struggles against the Galra guards restraining him, he screamed Lances name, he begged them to take him instead. The images were there everytime he closed his eyes. Allura had taken Lance and Pidge to the chryo-chambers, and wherever Lance was, Keith went. He had fallen asleep by Lances chamber, and was awoken Allura. 

"Keith, go clean up. I'll inform you when they awaken" she smiled. Keith ignored her. 

"Keith, that is an order from your Queen. You have been by Lances side for a day. Focus on healing yourself" she said, still gentle, but urgency in her voice. Keith sighed and nodded. He stood up, looked back at lance, and headed for the showers. 

He turned the hot water on full ball and let the pellets burn away any trace of the previous day's events. Keith stood under the shower, letting his thoughts overcome him. Lance had always gotten on his nerves, so why did he feel so numb? He'd come so close to losing Lance, and it had given him a feeling that was unfamiliar to him. He turned the water off, dried himself and dressed. He headed to the Cryo-chambers and saw Shiro already there. They acknowledged each other and stood in silence. After a half hour, Keith spoke up. 

"Shiro, how did you were first realise you were in love with Allura?" He asked. The question caught Shiro off guard, but he amswered. 

"All those years ago, when we infiltrated the Galra ship, she sacrificed herself, the last of her people, to save me. I had a lot respect for her beforehand, and still do, but that feeling of not knowing if she was dead or alive, if she was being tortured, it are away at me. She's all I could think about. I started acting rashly. I'm the leader, I should've acted with reason, but instead I took Voltron straight to Zakron, I endangered the lions, I endangered you. I've always been a man of reason, and back at the garrison, if you had told me I'd act in such a manner, I'd laugh at you. I didn't recognise myself, and that's the moment I knew I loved Allura." He explained. Keith pondered on this. Maybe his actions hadn't have been as extreme, but he was different around Lance. He had shared with Lance details of his life that the others new very little about. He started to stay the night instead of sneak out after Lance had drifted to sleep, and his usual calm and collected self had been a wreck since the Galra had laid their hands on Lance. Allura came from behind and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder, smiling at him. She turned to Keith. 

"Pidge and Lance are expected to wake at any moment" she said and Hunk and Coran wondered in. The chambers opened. Pidge had wondered out as if her leg had never been broken in 4 different places. Lance was slower to wake. Keith put it down to the serious nature of his injuries. But sure enough he woke and stumbled out of the chamber. Shiro went to help him but Keith got their faster. He placed his hands on Lance's cheeks and kissed him. He could feel Lance's surprise at first but Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and kissed him back. They were vaguely aware of the 5 by standers smiling and leaving to give them their privacy. Eventually Lance pulled away. 

"I should nearly die more often" he joked. 

"Shut up. That's not funny. I nearly lost you" Keith frowned. Lance put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. 

"It's good to see you" 

"I love you" Keith mumbled into his ear. 

"I love you too, even if you do still have that mullet"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to sideline hunk and Pidge as much as they were but it wasn't really a story about them. Expect a shallura fic in the near future and expect a lot more Voltron fics from me.


End file.
